Axel and Lioness the Final Battle
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel wants to find his Dad and Lioness helps him find Guan to end the reige of the Serpent's Tail.


Axel and Lioness The Final Battle

Main characters: Axel and Lioness

Villains: The Serpent's Tail

Other characters: Sebastian Manning, Mr Lee, King, Hawk, Shark, Dragon, Garrett and Rachel Logan

Takes place after the Serpent's Tail

Landmark City

It was day after the Alpha Teens losted home and Axel was feeling down.

"I know my Dad is alive but I don't know where he is." Sighed Axel. "Axel you'll find your Dad I know it." Supported Lioness. "Thanks Cat." Smiled Axel. "Garrett's got something." She told him.

"Axel we found the Serpent's Tail's Headquarters." Garrett told Axel. "It's in Hong Kong."

"Alright I can finally get my Dad back and shut the Serpent's Tail down for good." Smiled Axel. "Will you need help?" asked Lioness. "I admit I'd want help from you to help me find Dad and we also need someone that knows a lot about the Serpent's Tail." Admitted Axel. "I know someone who can help." Smiled Lioness revealing….

"Dragon?" asked Garrett.

"Yes I know more about the Serpent's Tail than anyone in the Alpha Teens." Explained Dragon.

"You know Dragon has a point." Smiled Axel. "I called Dragon when Garrett found out where the Serpent's Tail when hiding." Explained Lioness. "You did this for me?" asked Axel. "I don't want you seperated from your Father or me any longer." Sighed Lioness.

Axel nodded.

Soon Axel, Lioness and Dragon were on their way to Hong Kong.

"No fair." Groaned Hawk. "Axel gets all the fun."

"Hawk get over yourself." King told him. "Axel needs to find his dad and Dragon and Lioness are 2 of the most expedients with Axel."

Hong Kong

In Hong Kong Axel, Lioness and Dragon found out that Guan and the Serpent's Tail were after them.

"SO you joined Manning and his girl to find Manning's father." Growled Guan.

"You betrayed me." Growled Dragon.

"I will spare all of you if you give the power scrolls of Jo-Lan." Said Guan.

"Sorry they're not Axel, Dragon or mine to give." Said Lioness. "I told the others to stand by if we need them." "Good idea." Agreed Axel. "Time to find Dad."

"NEVER WILL YOU FIND HIM MANNING!" yelled Guan.

"That's where you wrong." Said Lioness. "Thanks Cat." Smiled Axel.

"3 against 1 this will not do." Said Guan and snapped his fingers as Ninjas appeared.

Landmark City

"Alpha Teens Axel, Lioness and Dragon will need your help." Mr Lee told the Alpha Teens, Garrett and Rachel.

"Ok." Said Shark. "Let's go." Said Rachel. "I can take care of myself." "Ok." Agreed Shark.

Then Mr Lee as his Hardlight ghost sent the Alpha Teens, Rachel and Garrett to Hong Kong.

Hong Kong

Soon they were all in Hong Kong.

"Better odds." Smiled Dragon.

"8 against 28 wild!" yelled Guan. "KILL THEM!"

"Searching The Serpent's Tail computer for the brig and cell which has Sebastian Manning." Called Garrett.

"GOT IT!" called Axel and Lioness.

"Guan's worse than Lee and Paine put together and that is scary." Said Shark.

"I'm sure it is." Said King.

"Found it cell 2187." Called Garrett.

"Axel go I'll hold Guan!" called Lioness. "Ok Cat be careful." Said Axel and ran to his Father's cell.

"Dad?"

"Axel." Smiled Sebastian Manning and Father and Son reunited hugged. "I hoped one day you'd save me."

"I hoped so to Dad I had help from the girl I love to get you back." Smiled Axel and they hurried to help!

Soon Guan grabbed Lioness.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness.

"Manning give me the scrolls or you'll lose your girlfriend!" cackled Guan.

"NO AXEL!" cried Lioness.

Then Axel jumped and battled Guan.

"No one uses Cat as bait to get to me." Called Axel as they battled. "GET HIM AXEL!" called Lioness.

"VERY WELL MANNING I SHALL SIMPLY DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AND FIND THE SCROLLS AT MY LESIURE!" yelled Guan cackling.

"NO STOP HIM!" yelled Sebastian.

"We'll do that Mr Manning." Called Lioness as she, King, Shark and Dragon helped battle Guan while Rachel, Garrett and Hawk battled the ninja henchmen!

"THE SERPENT'S TAIL WILL RULE THE WORLD!" yelled Guan then Axel used a powerful piece of Jo-Lan that destroy the Serpent's Tail HQ.

"Just because you kidnapped my Dad and hold my girlfriend hostage doesn't mean you know me." Said Axel.

Soon Guan was arrested and the heroes returned to Landmark City.

Landmark City

Axel spoke to Lioness.

"Cat I was wondering-." Started Axel. "That we can date?" finished Lioness. "Yeah that's it." Replied Axel. "That can be arranged." Smiled Lioness and Axel hugged Lioness and the team cheered and Axel's Dad's happiness that his son was now with the girl of his life.

The End


End file.
